Pups and the Great Shelter Escape!
Scene 1: The Lookout "PAW Patrol!!" Ryder yelled. "Wake up, we have a situation!! All paws on deck!" his voice resounded over the Lookout's PA system. The pups of the PAW Patrol scrambled to their feet from their pup houses, confused but alert. Marshall the Dalmatian was slowly standing up, wiping the sand of sleep from his eyes. "Is it breakfast time?" "Come on, Marshall!" Chase exclaimed. "To the elevator!" Marshall gasped as he scrambled to his feet, and rushing as fast as he could to the elevator. "I'm coming!!" Marshall yelled. The other pups gasped and widened their eyes as Marshall came charging through. "Aw no... Look out!!" "Marshall!!" The pups exclaimed as Marshall bulldozed through them, knocking them over after trying to bring himself to a halt. The six pups laid sprawled across the elevator's floor. As the elevator ascended and the pups recollected themselves and stood ready, they all wondered what could be happening in the middle of the night to require all of them...? One week earlier... Scene 2: The Adventure Bay Shelter Scene Change: Marshall's Badge All that he's ever known... Is not being wanted... Mutt... Mangy dog... Piece of Trash... Abomination... The fearful little pup never knew his father... But he saw him once... Once, as he passed away... The look on the Weimaraner's face was peaceful. After that, he was abandoned by his mother's owners... Put into a shelter because he was unwanted. A White Shepherd/Weimaraner mix born with golden eyes... Centurion looked around fearfully as he was carried down the aisle of cells, each containing one or more canines, felines, and other unwanted animals. They'd stay there, or hopefully be adopted. As the cage-like door creaked open, in went the young pup. He whimpered, standing up on his hind paws against the cage-door. It reminded him of prison... A shelter? Nah... This was ''a prison for Centurion. "So... How'd you get here?" A raspy, old voice out of the darkness asked. In the shadows laid an old Bloodhound... Large, and anything but in charge. Dimmed out, auburn fur with black running along his back that was slowly starting to gray. "I was put here." Centurion replied. "Simply because I was born when I wasn't supposed to be." "You'll get used to it..." The Bloodhound coughed. "What happened to your parents?" Centurion nearly broke down. "My father... Adelrik... is dead... And my mother... Estela... sought to protect me... But her owners gave me up the moment they returned from Rome... That's where I was born..." The Bloodhound scoffed. "And your name?" "Centurion." "Centurion?" The Bloodhound gave a puzzled look. "That's a nice name... You may call me Jindrich." Centurion spent day after day conversing with the old Bloodhound. He was like the wise, old elder of a village to Centurion. Centurion learned from him early on that the world was unforgiving. Your own brains is the key to life. Live, cherish the moments, and should everything turn upside down... Find a way to flip it back up. In the cell that Centurion and Jindrich were kept, there were various mechanical parts piled up in a corner. Centurion decided to examine them... While he was fiddling with some parts, he sent an electrical jolt through his paw. "Yowch!" Centurion yelped as he quickly relinquished his paw, whining as he licked the bit of burned fur. Jindrich chuckled at the scene. "Be careful, Centurion..." "Don't worry, Mr. Jindrich!" Centurion smiled. "I got this!" He began to fiddle around once more with the parts, sliding and connecting wires... He noticed a nearby battery, and added that to the contraption. He fixated a piece of round, intact glass over the top and flipped the switch. A ray of light shown brightly at the old Bloodhound. He covered his eyes and laughed. "My, you're the talented young 'un, aren't ya?" asked Jindrich in a deep, raspy tone. He was much more cheery than he'd ever displayed during his time thus far with Centurion. "It's a flashlight!" Centurion cheered. "I made it myself!" "So I see!" Jindrich laughed. A few days went by, and Centurion was working on his next latest project... Some of the other canines and felines in the surrounding cages looked on in awe as Centurion worked... Adjusting wires, placing and replacing hardware panels, and even bending an antenna into shape. He was missing a part, though... "I'm missing a relay..." Centurion said. "I need to get into a storage room..." "I can help!" Another young pup volunteered. The pup is a Cursinu named Saracco. He was mostly brown, with highlights of both dark brown and tan scattered throughout. He has a brindle coating. "So can I!" A Labrador Husky named Nicasia added. She looks like a Siberian, but her fur has much more fuzz, and she has yellow highlights her sides. Contrary to popular belief, a Labrador Husky is not a mix between a Labrador and a Husky. It's a breed of Husky bred in the Labrador province of Canada. Centurion chuckled pleasantly. "This is great! Tonight... We'll escape and get to the storage room!" ''Scene 3: The Storage Room Scene Change: Rocky's Badge That night... They did exactly that. Nicasia was able to pick a lock to her cell, and get herself, Saracco, and Centurion out. They ventured to the storage room and foraged about, looking for the missing part. They tried to be as quiet as possible as to not alert any of the people still in the building. "Hey! Centurion!" Saracco whispered. "Is this it?" The Cursinu held up a mechanical part with a few miscellaneous wires poking out from it. "No... That's not it..." the Weimaraner-Shepherd replied. "Oh!" Nicasia exclaimed. "I think I found it!" She held up a mechanical part, seems fitting for a radio. Centurion didn't react... He just stared blankly at a yellow schedule sitting on the table. "No way..." Centurion whispered, full of dread. He found his own picture, and that of Saracco, Nicasia, and Jindrich... And many others that Centurion befriended... All scheduled for euthanasia by the end of the week. Truth was, the shelter was overcrowded. Saracco hopped onto the table from the shelf, and examined the papers alongside Centurion. "What is it, Centurion?" "What'd you find?" Nicasia asked. "We're scheduled for euthanasia..." Centurion replied hesitantly. Nicasia's ears twitched as she hid the mechanical part in the furs of her tail. The door to the storage room swung open, revealing a tall, muscular man. He looked around the empty room angrily. The guard asked, "Who's in here?!" As he turned on the lights, he caught the three pups in his sights. His face of anger turned into one of captivation as he sighed at the sight of the puppies. "How'd you guys get in here?" He asked. He approached the young pups and held them in his arms. "Let's get you guys back into your cages... I'm sure you'll be adopted one day!" He was sure of that, until he checked the schedule that the pups had been standing on. "Oh..." He sighed. "Let's hope you're adopted soon... Else you might have to break out again!" This gave Centurion an idea. Scene 4: Centurion's Cell Scene Change: Skye's Badge "What are we going to do?!" Saracco paced back and forth in his cell, across from Centurion's. Centurion had finished the radio with the part that Nicasia collected. Nicasia rolled her eyes. "There's nothing we can do!" She growled. "The locks were upgraded, I can't get out of those now..." While the guard that found the pups the night before regretted it, he was forced to upgrade the locks on all of the cells to prevent further escape, albeit doing it hesitantly. Meanwhile, Centurion placed the finished radio near the bars of his cell. He flipped the switch, and fast, upbeat music began to play. Some other animals began to dance along to the beat as Centurion, ever so calmly, went back to the corner of his cell and constructed four pairs of puppy-sized boots. A line of wheels flipped under Centurion's paws as he skated around the floor of his cell, attempting ever so carefully not to roller-skate over Jindrich's ears or tail. "Take it easy, Centurion..." Jindrich said. "You're gonna give me anxiety..." Centurion stopped skating around on his home-made roller blades. He removed them from his paws, and examined some more of the parts in his cell. He knew what he had to do. After recruiting the help of a few stray mice, Centurion got to work. The most complicated project he'd ever work on... A means of escape... "Alright... Regulator... Switch... Nozzle... Battery... Fuel..." Centurion began listing parts before he shut his contraption with a mechanical grinding sound. "We're all set..." He smirked. That night, Centurion made his move. He had constructed a blow torch. All the animals who were being adopted were already sent out, leaving those scheduled for euthanasia left so the job can get done easier... By the end of tomorrow, the shelter would be empty, then cleaned and disinfected, ready for a new batch of animals. Centurion wouldn't allow himself to be put down for a ludicrous reason such as his abnormally golden eyes. He used his blow torch to melt the bars of the bar-door, creating an opening for him and Jindrich to escape. "Come on, Mr. Jindrich! Let's go!" "You've got some brain, kiddo..." The old Bloodhound smiled. "I see great things in your future..." "Thank you!" Centurion smirked. "Now, let's help the others!" Centurion freed Saracco and Nicasia, then continued to melt the bars and cages of each and every other animal in the shelter that was scheduled for euthanasia. Before long, dozens of canines, felines, domestic foxes, and other domesticated rodents such as ferrets, chinchillas, and more, followed Centurion, Nicasia, and Saracco. "I'll guide the sick to an animal hospital..." Saracco volunteered. "I know of one not too far outside Adventure Bay. They won't turn down any sick animal in need!" Centurion nodded with a smile, and turned to Nicasia. "I'll guide the others out of Adventure Bay!" She said. "Let's move out!!" Centurion howled as he and the group burst through the doors of the shelter and out into the streets... Scene 5: Streets of Adventure Bay Scene Change: Chase's Badge As turmoil ensued, the citizens of Adventure Bay ran screaming. They didn't know what was happening! It seemed like all the animals had gone mad! Those in the shelter tried to recapture some of the animals, but to no avail. As the large brigade of animals ventured, they didn't stick in one group. They had the tendency to split up and take side roads, coursing throughout like a river flows around large rocks, eventually reconvening in another spot. "Sick and injured, follow Saracco!!" Centurion commanded. Sickly animals sounds and howls filled the air as they rallied behind the Cursinu. "I'll see you again one day, my friend!" Saracco promised before leading his group through a pass leading out of the city. Jindrich gave Centurion one final pat on the head, saying that he'll do great things one day. This was not goodbye. Citizens continued to run out of the path of the animals, screams and calls for help echoing throughout. Those remaining who weren't afflicted with any health issues sprinted towards the bounds of Adventure Bay coursing through the streets instilling a bit of fear and immense confusion into the citizens. They passed by Mr. Porter's restaurant. Mr. Porter himself scrambled awake, ran out of the doors to see the march of animals running past. "I'd better call the PAW Patrol!" He exclaimed before running back inside. "All those who wish to escape Adventure Bay, follow Nicasia!" Centurion announced. Canines howled, felines roared, and rodents screeched as they followed Nicasia's directions to escape Adventure Bay. "I'll see you again someday... Right, Centurion?" Nicasia asked, tears beginning to stream down her face. Centurion didn't know what to respond. He didn't know. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to deliver a painful truth either... "Maybe..." He replied calmly, sporting a pair of goggles on his head, the roller-blades strapped to his right, and the blow torch on his left, Nicasia leaned in for a kiss upon Centurion's lips. "That's ''a promise, Weimaraner-Shepherd!" The Labrador Husky exclaimed as she ran into the dark, following the group leaving Adventure Bay. Only a little more than a dozen remained following Centurion. He heard sirens blaring in the distance, with seven distinct vehicles barreling through the darkened streets of night, each of a unique shape and coloration. "It's the PAW Patrol!" A canine adolescent exclaimed. "They'll catch us!" "Not if we split up! Why didn't you guys leave?!" Centurion asked, slamming his paw down on the asphalt. "We still have family and loved ones in Adventure Bay!" A feline replied. "We'd like to go back to them." "Then run!" Centurion replied as a fire truck came barreling down the street at them. The Dalmatian in the truck yelled, "I found them!!" while letting his tongue wiggle loose in the wind. "Scatter!" Centurion commanded. Centurion ran and the other remaining animals scattered. They led the PAW Patrol on a wild goose chase throughout the streets, with some night-dwelling citizens out late observing the entire event as it unfolded. Some frightened citizens still hid inside buildings as the PAW Patrol attempted to hunt down the remaining escapees. "No!" Skye scolded herself. "I lost them!" "I lost the pair I was chasing..." Rocky added. "They escaped me, too..." Rubble added. "Those ferrets..." "At least you guys didn't lose the entire group!" Marshall exclaimed. "I had them all, and they scattered on me!" Ryder chuckled. "Looks like we're just going to have to keep looking, pups!" "Easierw said than done!" Zuma said. "They could litewally be anywherwe by now!" "Chase, what's your status?" Skye asked via Pup Tag communication. "Chase? Chase!" "I'm on the case, Skye!" Chase exclaimed as he ran after Centurion, decked out in goggles, blow torch, roller blades and all. "I think I found their mastermind! Roaming Downtown, hurry!" "We're on our way, Chase!" Ryder announced. "Let's roll, pups!" Chase had a determined look on his face as he approached Centurion... "Stop, in the name of the law! You can't outrun a police cruiser!" "But I can roller-blade!" Centurion snapped back as he twisted his body, dropping the roller-blades on the ground. As they rolled into place, Centurion jumped and landed his four feet into the boots, and skated away from Chase. The distance between him and Chase grew. Chase gasped at the sight as Centurion laughed at him. Chase made a left turn down a street, then as Centurion gained the impression that he was going to escape, Chase cut him off, with Centurion's eyes widening as he scrambled to a halt, falling onto his bushy tail. As he tried to run to side and into the bushes to gain some cover, Chase hopped out of his police car and took a stance at Centurion. "Ruff! Net!" Chase barked as he fires his net at Centurion, tearing the Weimaraner-Shepherd out of his roller-blades and into a nearby tree, the blow torch falling to the ground. Chase stepped on the blow torch. Centurion hung there, struggling to escape, grunting and gnawing against the net to free himself "Well, well, well... Isn't this ironic?" Chase chuckled as the rest of the PAW Patrol started to arrive at the scene, with other citizens of Adventure Bay slowly coming out of hiding to observe. "Of all you helped escape, you're the only one going back behind bars..." "You did it, Chase!" Rubble cheered as he hopped down from his construction vehicle. "Yay! We got the mastermind!" Rocky celebrated. "Don't worry, citizens of Adventure Bay!" Skye announced. "We've got this under control! The mastermind behind tonight's escape has been captured!" The people began to cheer, celebrate, and praise the actions of the PAW Patrol. Chase stared with a low growl at Centurion, who glared back with a frightened expression. "Now it's to the pound with you..." Ryder, on the other hand, leaped off of his ATV and picked up the blow torch and roller-blades from the ground. He observed them with great impression. "Now hold on there, Chase..." Ryder smirked. "I've got an idea..." ''Scene 6: In Front of the Lookout Scene Change: Zuma's Badge The PAW Patrol rode back up the hill to the Lookout. Centurion rode with Ryder, sitting on the boy's lap with the occasional whimper and whine. When they arrived, the other pups removed their uniforms and placed their vehicles back into their place encircling the tower. After parking his ATV in the garage beneath the Lookout, Ryder carried Centurion to the small courtyard in front of the main entrance to the tower. As the pups sat in a line, watching Ryder and Centurion, Ryder himself presented Centurion with his contraptions. The radio, the roller-blades, the flashlight, and the blow torch. "Tell me... What's your name?" "C-...Centurion..." The blue and white pup stuttered. "Centurion... Did you build these?" Ryder asked with a smile on his face. "Y-Yes..." "Well then, you have an aptitude for engineering and mechanics then, yes?" "Yes..." Centurion replied whilst fidgeting with the goggles around his head. Ryder giggled for a moment, then pulled a white collar out of his jacket pocket, and wrapped it around Centurion's neck. "That's yours, Centurion... As well as this!" Ryder held up a Pup Tag in the air, with the typical silver outlines, the Pup Tag was solid black, with two silver gears in the center, one larger than the other. "I'd like to welcome you, ''Centurion, as a member of the PAW Patrol!" He turned to the other six pups and said, "Pups! Behold! Centurion the Engineer Pup!" The pups cheered and clapped their paws for Centurion. Of course, Marshall fell over while Skye performed a back flip. For the first time in a long while, Centurion smiled. He was crowded by the other pups. "Welcome to the PAW Patrol, Centurion!" exclaimed Rocky. "You'll love it here!" Zuma added. "Have you ever played Pup Pup Boogie?" Marshall asked, and he was met with a chorus of laughter from Ryder and the other pups. They stood silent as Chase approached Centurion. "Hey, look..." Chase said as his ears dropped. "I'm sorry about... You know... Trying to put you in the pound." "Hey, that's okay, Chase!" Centurion smiled, gently nudging Chase's shoulder with his paw. "I'm a member of the PAW Patrol, now!" As the dawn peaked above the horizon, Ryder and the pups stared at the beautiful scene with smiles on their faces, and joyous thoughts coursing through their minds. It's been a long night... "Such good pups..." Ryder sighed as he presented the pups with treats. "Wait until Everest and Tracker meet you!" Skye exclaimed. The pups cheered one final time, and laughed and giggled as they and Ryder rushed inside, presumably to go play Pup Pup Boogie. Centurion vowed to uphold his duties as a member of the PAW Patrol... He gained some companions in this endeavor, some he may never see again... Those enemies he tried to evade at night became his cherished friends in the day. From that day forward, the Weimaraner-Shepherd was known as Centurion the Engineer Pup. ''In the dark of night, in the light of day... The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales... We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails! If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help! Episode End: Centurion's Badge Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Origin story Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Episode Category:First Gen Story Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:CenturiRealm Episodes Category:Feral